Needle-free injection systems provide an alternative to standard fluid delivery systems, which typically use a needle adapted to penetrate the outer surface of an injection site. Typically, needle-free injection systems are designed to eject the fluid from a fluid chamber with sufficient pressure to allow the fluid to penetrate the target to the desired degree. For example, common applications for needle-free injection systems include delivering intradermal, subcutaneous and intramuscular injections into or through a recipient's skin. For each of these applications, the fluid must be ejected from the system with sufficient pressure to allow the fluid to penetrate the tough exterior dermal layers of the recipient's skin.